


Bumbo Iskalloni

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [9]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: The Convex are up to shenanigans, and Iskall and Mumbo are caught in the crossfire.





	Bumbo Iskalloni

**Cub: **Sorry if the potion hit anyone! Cannon worked better than expected.

"You see that Mumbo?" Iskall chuckled at the strange message Cub sent to the group chat. The Convex were always up to something funny.

"Yeah, haha. Hey Iskall, what's that thing?" Mumbo's voice wavered.

Iskall glanced up from his phone, gasping. "What _is_ that?"

By the time they could identify the flying potion it was too late.

—

"Ughhh...."

"Shut up, me."

"Huh? Ugh!" Mumbo sat up and rubbed his face, ensuring that his mustache was where it belonged. "Phew." He swallowed, his voice rough and strange.

"Will you shut me up?"

Mumbo jumped as his own voice complained. But, he didn't say it? "What do you-" He realized it was Iskall's voice, coming out of his mouth. "Oh golly, oh gosh, what is happening? Iskall?"

He spun around and spotted Iskall laying on the ice, covering his eyes with his arms. "Stop using my voice!"

"Iskall get up, you're using my voice!" Mumbo crawled over and pulled Iskall into a sitting position. "Do you think it was the potion?"

Iskall raised one eyebrow. "No Mumbo, I don't think it was the strange potion that hit us from the sky."

"Hm. Then what could it be?"

"Don't say such spoony things in my voice!" He laughed, standing up. "The real question is, how long do you think it lasts?"

"Oh! We should ask Scar and Cub, they would know!" Mumbo stood, proud of his deduction.

"Alright, I'll give you that one." Iskall concluded, and the pair took to the sky.

—

"Guess who!" Iskall put his hands over Scar's eyes, who dropped his leaves in surprise. Mumbo put his hands over Cub's eyes, who froze as well.

"Well now, that sounds like a certain Mumbo Jumbo!" Scar grinned happily.

"Guess again." Iskall sang, pleased with his trick.

"That couldn't be anyone but Mumbo, he's got a very unique tone." Cub deducted.

"Was that an insult?" Mumbo pouted.

"No Iskall, it was a joke. Now show yourselves!"

On 'three', Iskall and Mumbo lifted their hands. Cub and Scar sat for a moment, processing.

"...but I thought-"

"How'd you swap places so fast?"

Iskall practically cackled with glee. "This is great! We should do this more often, Bumbo!"

Scar stifled a laugh. "It's so strange to hear Mumbo's voice say Iskall things, haha! Anyway, I suppose you guys found our potion?"

"'Found' is an understatement. Can you switch us back soon?" Mumbo fiddled nervously with the lever in his pocket.

Scar flushed with an embarrassed grin. "Well, we don't exactly have an antidote, but.."

"We'll get right on that!" Cub and Scar giggled as they ran off together.

Mumbo just sighed in defeat. "What are the odds they'll get that done anytime soon?"

"Not at all. Let's go prank more people!" Iskall shot into the sky, with Mumbo reluctantly in tow.


End file.
